Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth
by Tara Wilson
Summary: World outside and inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Started by Hermione amd now written by Ginny. I just got in new character - young female with whom Seversus Snape had ... interesting past...
1. Default Chapter

Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth

Hermione: the reason to live, part I

August 28th

Well it all started quite a long time ago. Some time after I got my letter, i used to be very close friends with my neighbor Kitty. Kitty was my best friend since... Well since kindergarten! She was the 1st one to know (after my parents) about my letter for Hogwarts. She understood perfectly why it was so important form me to leave and to become what I was born for... A Witch. She understood, but didn't accept it.

almost a year after, June 19th

Some people might ask themselves why haven't i continue my relationship with Kitty. Well 1st of all, her reaction to the all new world I become a part of was not very good. Even after hours of talking to her and explaining her how I will always be her Hermione, she still wouldn't accept the fact that I was a witch, again, something that she will never reach.

So, when I left my home on that September 1st, a few years ago, Kitty didn t want to leave her room and say goodbye. That was the moment that she crushed everything that was built between us in those 6 years.And don't think that her action changed me and that is why I become a geek. No! Her role in my life was not that important. Not at all... At least that was I thought about it until I came back home in June this year. I finished 4th year, and found out that she disappeared. Just like that. I spoke to her mother last summer. Clearly , Kitty wasn't the same girl, that I was playing with in the back yard. she was still very good student, not a straight A student, but her grades were quite well. According to her mom, Kitty fell in love with a boy from Liverpool. Her mother, Mrs Webber never met that boy, but she spoke very rude of him.

I can't say that I was worried about Kitty. She was the last thing on my mind. After what has happened at the end of this school year, it would be very unwise to worry about my irresponsible ex-friend.

June 20th

Two days after I came back home, my teacher, prof. McGonagall came to out house. I was very surprised by her visit. She only stayed breathy,I was frightened that she would tell my parents about the things that happened in Hogwarts and that maybe the school will be locked up until Voldemort is active. But, thank God, that was not the reason. McGonagall wanted to talk to me about my summer plans. I was quite shocked, but she informed me that a young wizard like me, is not needed in the muggle world. She explained to me that The Order of the Phoenix will be needing me this summer. I agreed to come with her.

She only said that I should be ready on the July 15th to go, and that the members of the Order will pick me up. She promised that prof Lupin will be with them as well.

Later that night I received an owl with massage from Ron. He was quite nervous about Harry. Who wasn'! It was only a matter of time when will he snap. I was only hoping that he would get throw this summer and join us in the seat of the Order of the Phoenix. To tell you the truth, I never understood why was so important for Harry to spend most of his summer holidays at Dursley's. Ron' family would love to have him for the all summer holidays. But, when I asked Prof McGonagall about it she told me that Dumbledore said so and that was pretty much all.

All my books were still packed, together with my capes. Muggle's washing machine simply cannot wash them. Mrs Weasly promised to wash them, I' ll just need to send them with Errol. That will not be necessary. I seems like i will be spending most of my holidays with Weasly's. I jut don't know where. Not in the Burrow. But Prof.McGonagall didn't want to tell me a word more about the Order. Even Ron didn't know, or he was told not to tell me. After all, some things should not be written on paper. Letters can be intercepted.

I am off to bed now, his is Hermione Granger and she, soon 5th grade student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, curse everybody that reads this diary, without permission.


	2. Girls from Hogwarts come out with the tr...

Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth

Hermione: the reason to live, part II.

June 22nd

Early this morning Crookshanks got back. I was wondering where he was. After almost two days, he actually found his way to my window. Poor Crookshanks, he misses Hogwarts even more than I do. House elfs took care that he eats as much as he likes. He doesn't like muggle food at all, not to mention cat food. He is half kneazle and eats magical food only. So I ordered him food from Magical Menagerie. My mother adores him. That little thing is sucking up to her on every step.

I wrote to Ron last night. I proposed him that we don't tell anything to Harry right now, just as Prof McGonagall has instructed us. Dumbledore knows what's doing, it is the best that Harry doesn't know anything right now. I hope that Dumbledor will let him spend at least one part of holidays with us, wherever we will be. It is just not fair that he stays locked up with Durslys all summer. I wouldn't wish that even to my worst enemy.

Last night I went to theater with my parents. We went to see a modern version of Shakespeare's «Hamlet». I could swear that a guy that acted Horatio, was a barmen at «Leaky Cauldron» .

My dad spent all the afternoon reading the Daily Prophet. Not to mention that I had to explain all the things like: a basic Flame Freezing Charm, Azkaban ...

Dad couldn't belive that Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burnt so much that she allowed herself to be cough for forty-seven times. In the fourteenth century, of course. I also explained him how does a basic Flame-Freezing Charm works. It's too bad that we can't go magic at home. Not until 17. Even then I wouldn't be allowed, because I live in the muggle area.

My spell books are still packed, I just don't feel like doing summer homework. I'll wait until an owl from delivers my workbooks for the OWLs. Viktor was to send me some of his spell books. On English, of course.

June, 24th

when I was about to go out for Crookshanks evening walk, I noticed an owl on the bench, behind in the backyard. It was a snow-white owl. I walked quickly to it. Crookshanks realized that the walk was over and pompously left me.

Then I finally got to see better. It was Hedwig... and behind, in my fathers rose bushes, there was a shadow.

It was Harry.


	3. Flash and gone in 60 sec

Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth

Part 3, Hermione and Harry, the flash and bang!

«Harry! What are you doing here?»

«I....I couldn't take it anymore! Dursleys have gone to Spain and left me with Mrs. Figg and her cats.»

«How did you get here?»

«I took a bus ....Yeah, it was a bit risky, but...»

«Why haven't you sent me Hedwig to let me know that you are alone or coming?»

«I sent him to Sirius more then a week ago and he returned without an answer....»

«Look Harry, you don't need to worry about Sirius! he is smart and Dumbledore is on his side. And if they caught him, it would be on the front page of The Daily Prophet and I recive it every day and read it from first till last page... You do realize that to catch that kind of «criminal» would be the news of the day.You know this Harry...»

«Hermione.... I just don't get why can't I live with him...»

«I don't neither, but... I think you should ask Sirius as well as Dumbledore.»

« I's just that... Dumbledore is treating me like I am 11, and I'm not!»

«Life as a refugee is not really for 15 year old...»

«No NO! Hermione, I was thinking about that! The thing is, i got this book from Percy and I 've seen that Sirius's family is related with Weasleys!»

«But Harry, all wizards pure blood families are related!»

«And that means I am related to Weasly's! And it wouldn't be wrong if I lived with Ron!»

«I know what you mean, but still, Dursleys are your closest family. They are your blood, your mothers blood.»

«Frankly, I think that I have more in common with Malfoy's, then Dursleys!»

«Why don't you come in side my and ear something an....»

**_---------BANG ! ! ! ! !-----------_**

**_They both fell on the grass, covering their eyes....There was dust and sand everywhere!_**

They both realised- someone has Apparated!

«Mr Potter, I shall have to ask you to come with me!» It was Professor McGonagal!

«I am very disappointed in you , Mr Potter! Miss Ganger – I wish you good night!»

**_She pulled Harry to the little garden midget, and then – at the moment they touched it – they were gone!_**


	4. June 24th later in the evening

_**Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth  
**_

**_Hermione_**: the reason to live, part IV

**_Chapter:_** Leaving home

**_June 24th- later in the evening_**

I have to run... I am just packing my school stuff and saying goodbye to mom and dad.

McMonagal said that true wizards and witches are well known for their instincts. And my instincts are telling me to leave.The only reason that she came that she came for Harry that urgent and upset can be that You-know-who is out there and obviously looking for him. Harry is in danger – that means that we are all. Especially muggle born's.

I shall take the Knight bus and leave at once for the Burrow. I cannot stay home. I don't feel safe. I don't believe that muggles are still aware of the danger.

Thank Merlin that most of my things are still packed. Only some books from the shelves and some notes.

Crookshanks will be back any minute. I 'll have something to eat and go on line to check the news around the world. Just in case if You-know-who did something nasty – that I know ASAP.

OK- mom and Dad promised me they will stay calm and won't panic about it. Mom is reading «The age of innocence»- just to keep herself calm.

Good- my OWL's workbooks are all set and now only Crookshanks and his things are left...

WHERE IS THAT BRAT ??????


	5. Ginny tells us how things are back at Nu...

**_Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth  
_**

**_Ginny: having the time of her life...yeah- right!  
_**

**_Chapter_**:Ginny tells us how things are back at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Here I stand alone – at last

**_June 23rd- early in the morning_**

Sirius' mother is having a show again.. No wonder Sirius is such a dark person. Just look at his crazy family jumping out of their portraits with crazy lines and comments! Yesterday I was carrying some old clothing and that portrait of Sirius's grand-grand father- the dullest principal of Hogwarts started to test my knowledge of potions.

We can't leave the Grimmauld Place. I miss my hole back home in the Burrow. I have to admit that at first few days I really liked that weird house. It was rather dark ans dirty. Full of dust and spiders (you should have seen Ron's face !!!).

Fred, George, Ron and I enjoyed researching the house. Sirius was quite moody and sarcastic. He didn't like seeing his old home again.

Anyway- F&G found really cool magical talking mirror! It advices you what suits you and what make up to put on! Really useful. I just hope that Sirius won't mind me using it.

The house is full of scary beasts. There are Boggarts everywhere. It is a bit boring to do «Riddikulus» all the time. We won't get rid of them for day- maybe weeks.

I wish Hermione was here. And Harry – as well! I can't talk to mom at all. She is busy all the time and just wants to get everything done ASAP. Dad says she is also doing important things for the Order. Yeah, by the way - Sirius's house is where it is. They don't want to tell us anything about the Order. Not even to F&G who are since April adults. – «You are still in school!»- mom always says when dad wants to tell them something.

Ahhh....Hermione is back home with here parents, I can't write to any of my school mates about this so I am pretty much tuck up with this journal. It is not even a real journal. More like notebook. I have to say that every since what happen in my 1st year- I am quite afraid of anything that looks like Tom's old diary. That is why I've taped photos of my favorite band on the cover of this so-called-journal.

I haven't been outside since we left the Burrow, but it seems like Sirius finds it even more difficult then we do. He looks like this house is not letting him breath.

Yesterday, Ron asked dad will Harry be joining us this summer. Dad promised to speak to Dumbledore about it. I really can't understand why does Harry need to spend his holidays with THAT family. No matter their blood relations. Nobody deserves family like that. F&G are sending him some candy and fun magazines next week.

I should try on my last years clothes on. Some of my pants and 100 too short, not to mention skirts.Mom got me new purple one. It was quite cheep, but very fancy.

I would really like Hermione to come. She is probably one of my best friends. If she would only cut out that house-elf crap.

Ah well...this will be one crappy- dull day..... The house is so messy. Dumbledore should visit us sometime. Mom says that he comes every evening, but i haven't seen him. He probably comes when I am off to bed. I've seen prof McGonagal few times. And Snape. But thank Merlin he hasn't seen me....


	6. Ginny having the time of her life part 2

Girls from Hogwarts come out with the truth

Chapter: Ginny having the time of her life...- part 2

_**June 24th**_

_Here I am – all alone with nothing but that diary and my brilliant mind in this stuffy closet. _

My one and only mother sent me to do the dusting in this dark and scary chamber.

I'm really getting tired of this! Cleaning all they like slave and not to mention that mom started to talk about checking how are we doing with our summer homework! That was the last thing I needed! F&G refused to even speak about it – they said that now that they are adults they can decide for themselves when, how and even if they shall write homework! Ron didn't say anything, he is worried about Harry. Who wouldn't be! Poor guy, Merlin knows what are they doing to him. I wonder weather he has the nightmares that hunted me since 1st year...Since you-know-who got into my mind. Harry must be suffering a lot. And why now? Now that he cannot be with anyone who could help him, with whom he could just get it all out of himself...

Yesterday, later in the evening I had a chance to see Dumbledore. He came here rather late and didn't spent more than 3 seconds in the lobby but went straight to the kitchen where another meeting of «The Order» was held. Dad welcomed him in the lobby and he(my dad) didn't know that I was hiding behind the curtains, but Dumbledore knew. I could have swear that he blinked at me!

But even more interesting thing was that some time before mom sent us to bed, came another mysterious person. It was quite young woman, maybe 21-22, tall, with long long straight hair. And until I forget – her hair was RED! Not red as mine or any member of my family. It was red as blood- maybe a bit lighter. She was wearing a long Bordeaux cape, her eyes were smoky green. She came together with the group of French members of «the Order». Only thing that realized is that she was the only one who spoke English and was translating everything to French to the group.

I could see that my brother Charlie stood up at the very moment she stepped into the room. That very same moment mom sent us (F&G, Ron and me) to our rooms.They were also interested who that woman was, but we haven't seen her in the morning and some (but not all) French men stayed the night and had the breakfast with us. F&G asked Charlie who she was but got nothing out of him. He just said that he has no time for us!

Oops! Have to run until mom gets here . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
